


proximity

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode AU: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam is dead already at the beginning, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, it's a canon thing - it's referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Prompt: Demon!Dean shows up and demands that Sam be King of Hell.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	proximity

When Sam gets dragged to hell by his black-eyed brother, he was expecting the worst. Why wouldn't he? Being chased around with a fucking sledgehammer will do that to a guy. Especially considering Dean succeeded in bashing his head open. He would never have expected a _political play._

He felt naked, standing before all the leering demons, Dean's hand a vice on his arm. Crowley was leaning forward on the throne, looking pissed and afraid. Sam thought a slight breeze in the wrong direction might topple him. 

"I'm not backing your play anymore, Crowley," Dean sneered. "There's a better guy running for office." Sam was shaken a little in emphasis, and only the knowledge that he wouldn't get anywhere kept him from tearing away and bolting outright. He was pretty sure he was only a prop. Dean was the one who was after the throne. 

"Really? Moose doesn't seem so keen on the idea," Crowley pointed out, and Dean looked at him with that cold, calculating gaze. Sam thought his brother was going to throw some kind of barb in there, but instead his heart stuttered. 

"I may have the Blade," Dean said, looking at him intently. "But Sammy's got the juice. Besides. Whatever's left of my soul's got him by the short and curlies. We're you're regular two-headed cow." He grinned savagely. 

Sam felt something prickle at him, deep inside. It was something long forgotten, released by the intimacy of blood and screams. Something heady, something deep in his gut. He looked at Dean. "You can let go of me now," he said lowly. It took too long for Sam's liking, so he pried the fingers off him. Dean hissed, pulling away, looking at him with a sudden sort of fear. Like he hadn't calculated this.

Crowley tensed as Sam turned his attention to him. "Lucifer told me Hell made me strong," Sam said. Adam had crumpled like paper. Sam had endured centuries. "He said I could have been more. Even without being the vessel." He looked down at his own hands, rubbing the fingers together. "I think I'd like to see if he was right." 

A snap of his fingers and his eyes flared yellow. Crowley's ribs collapsed. He gasped out something inaudible, and Sam finished him off with a clench of his fist. Smoke turned to ash, and fluttered away. 

He turned to Dean, furious, and snarled, "If you want me as your King so bad, you better fucking _kneel._ "

Dean did.


End file.
